Twin hearts and the godess
by nomoreofoblivion
Summary: Mikey's has fallen in love with new girl Sophie but that's not all, Mikey is greeted by his inner self his brother in his dreams and in reality. The worst part is that both Mikey's are in love with Sophie,who will come out with the prize?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:I do not own Recess. If I did however, I would like to make a new series, perhaps when they're in their freshmen year of junior high. Anyway, enjoy the fanfic. Its in Mikey's POV. By the way, I'm not sure how school years work in the US because I'm from England so the school year in this story is based on Commonwealth.

Just to let you, I'm Mikey Blumberg and I'm twelve years old. I've changed since you saw me in 4th grade. I have long shaggy hair, I wear a colourful tye'n'dye T-shirt, flared jeans, tan cowboy boots and I now play guitar. Now that you know who I am, let's get on with the story.

It was lovely late-october Friday afternoon, the homebell just and the students were leaving behind the gates of learning and the 'future' for a weekend of freedom and fun. The gang were relieved of school and happily walked down to Kelso's for of root beers. There were all so happy… except for me: I felt like jumping over the moon, I constantly had a smile on my face.

It all stared a three weeks ago in Art class with a new student, Sophie. Sophie was a smart, pretty and somewhat intriguing girl. She straight, long light brown hair which flickered at the ends, the most beautiful green eyes I ever seen, her body was trim yet shapely and her skin was as delicate and soft as lily-petal. It was the first two weeks of the first semester of our freshman year at 9th street middle school and we were already good friends, anyway our Art assignment was to paint a montage of our hobbies and favourite possessions, me and Sophie both worked on it together and found out we had a lot in common. We both like dancing, singing and poetry, In 6th grade, I started to learn the guitar and so did Sophie. In the middle of our montage she painted a nicely decorated heart.

"A heart?" I said. "Yes a heart," Sophie went on "Our hearts connect us to everyone and everything, our friends and family, the things we like and love". Sophie smiled at me lifting her hand and placing it on my chest. "You have a very special heart, probably big as your stomach." Sophie softly put.

I warmly smiled back and thought to my self: _she's only known me for a short time, most people don't think that of me so soon_. I was staring at the montage and then just stared into Sophie's eyes. And then it hit me, Cupid's arrow shot me in the backside, my liking of Sophie changed, her features in my eyes seemed more spectacular, the sunlight in the room also made of that. Her hair was transformed into locks of warmth and satisfaction, her eyes had became jade emeralds of not even the greatest treasures could better and her already radiant skin became a manifest of light.

"Mikey, are you blushing, that is so cute." I was just merrily smiling at her until her voice woke me up from my daydream. "When someone does that means they're hiding something, are you hiding something?" she asked me.

"Uh...I..no, me...hide...nothing, nothing at all." I was struggling to make sense as I could fell my chest grow warmer and warmer. I could still feel Sophie's hand on my heart.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"I'm not sure...perhaps not." me sounding a little downcast wishing I never said that because my vision was starting to get blurry and I was staring to lean on to one side. I felt light-headed and a little drowsy, my chest was inflicted pain, my vision was going black and the sounds of the art studio: the contact of paint to paper and the friendly banter between classmates was gone in a shadow of brilliance, I liked it. Well, that's what I thought five seconds before passing out, although little did I know that Sophie caught me before I collapsed to the ground. I was in her arms cast into a blind rest. _"Mikey, Mikey!", "What happened?", "Call the Nurse!", "He'll be fine dear."_ The last words of the few voices I heard before my conciseness was fully incapacitated and I was cast away into my own _bodom of darkness. _

The light of dream had eradicated the Shadows of the depths of my mind. I was standing in Blanc nothingness; it was quite warm here though. Five minutes later I grew bored of standing around so I went out to explore, but just as I was about to walk away, a corpulent blur emerged from the light and was moving towards me. When I finally had a clear looked of what it is was that was moving toward me, it was…me but different. This other me wore a white robe similar to a nightgown, his blonde hair was down to his lower back: a great contrast to my moptop, his lips were not of a neutral pink but a passionate red and we both had blue eyes apart from his had a fluorescent glow-they were like sapphire jewels.

"Hello there." He looked at me with a warm smile "I am your inner you but you can call me brother." I was too freaked out to reply back, I would of laughed if it wasn't so anxious and yet half me thought to myself _"I have a brother? Yeah, I have a brother". _

"Don't be afraid." He beamed "You're in love, that's really sweet. I've always wanted you to fall in love because then, I could finally talk to you." My brother smiled at me while he took my hands.

_Oh Venus what shall happen to thy, _

_Will my honey she love to be, _

_My heart is in the deepest pang of fate, _

_For as my soul will be the bait, _

_One day soon or One day far is true love, _

_Please let the experience be as innocent and sweet as a dove. _

My brother was saying what my heart felt, he managed to put my emotions into words something I could…never do. I was so touched that, tears formed in my eyes.

"Do not cry, be cheerful." He said in a soft yet concerned tone. " I am cheerful." I said as my brother wiped away my tears.

He let go of my hands and smiled at me "Good luck!" He blushed with the innocence of good will. "Thank you!" I started to blush with a slight embarrassment and a sense of happiness.

A moment later, I faded out of the dream world and back into reality. My eyes opened and what I saw was a ceiling similar to that of a hospital's.

"Sshh! He's coming to." I recognised that voice, it was TJ.

"Hiya, Big guy! How was the nap?" TJ asked in anticipation for my anwser.

At first, I was a little confused on what he meant by nap but then I remebered that dream I had.

"It was quite a splendid one!" I exclaimed.

"You scared us alot back there Mikey." Vince said

Gretchen intervened "I agree, but I'm sure it was just minor heat exhaustion, it was quite humid in tha art studio after all." Gretchen explained.

I just went along with what Gretchen said so I could keep my feelings for Sophie secret until I ready to 'announce' them.

"Where's Sophie?" I looked around the nurse's room to find she was sitting next to me the whole time.

"Hello Mikey," Sophie started to ruffle through my hair with her right hand "You kinda passed out on me."

"Sorry." I said a little embarrased. "Don't be." Sophie lowered her right hand and raised her left to my cheeks and lowered her face to my level, I was feeling sort of unconfortable of her doing this because I do or say something stupid but that feeling went away quite quickly."It was cute when you slowly closed your eyes and suddenly 'fell' unconscious. Anyway it was sort of nice holding you, You're really soft and you're not as heavy as you look."

I half-smiled as she came in to give me a hug, I closed my eyes and I felt that feeling I did back in the art studio only this time, it was a slow-paced and sweeter, my smile started to widen. I sensed that the rest of the gang was looking and grinning at me in a peculiar way. From that I knew they know about my feelings toward Sophie.

"Hey Mikey, were gonna go outside, you know give you and Sophie some 'private time.'", "See ya Mikey and you too Sophie!" TJ and the gang said as they left.

Sophie let go of me and looked at me with a curious look "So Mikey, you play guitar?"

"Yes." I said with enthusiasm waiting eagerly for her reply.

"Cool, do you wanna go to the music centre next Saturday." _"Was she asking me out...for a date!? Out of school: me, her, together...WOW_!" That's what my heart was saying but what came out of my mouth was "Yeah, sure, I'd love to go!" I smiled.

"Alright, is ten'o'clock cool?" , "Ten would be great!" I was still smiling.

"Wow Mikey! That's another thing I like about you, you're so happy and optimistic all the time. You're such a free spirit!"

After what Sophie just said, I was so happy that I would wrapped my arms around and give her the sweetest kiss I could possibly give. But yet again, I held back and said "Thank you Sophie, you're such a nice person." I softly said with a warm expression on my face. She smiled back and we both walked out the door. Much as I just needed it, the bell ring. "

"Oh shoot, sorry I gotta go. Got Mrs. Stellenbosch for gym." "Bye Sophie." I waved at her and she waved back. "Bye Mikey!...or should I say my love." I did'nt quite hear the last part and obviously from that, little did I know that Sophie felt the same way about me as I about her and this brings me back to the Friday before they me and Sophie would go to the Music Centre.

After a round of root beers and conversations of what today at Kelso's, we all went back to our homes for planning the weekend ahead. I on the other hand was putting the finishing touches to a song I wrote, I spent the whole week writing it...for Sophie. It's called "I love it when you smile." I was so excited for saturday because finally, I could preform my song to someone, someone like Sophie.

The next day, my mum gave a lift into town to go to the music centre. When I finally arrived there was Sophie but, three other people she hadn't told me about, though one of them I knew was Gus.

"Sophie, what's Gus and two other people doing here? " I asked in a confused way.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you but were having band practice," Sophie explained. "See we needed another guitarist and vocalist in the band."

I felt kinda dissapointed but I didn't wanted to ruin the day, I didn't wanted to ruin it for anyone. So I shrugged and nodded to confirm I would join the band.

"Here let me introduce you," Sophie took my hand. "Here's Gus as you already know him, he's the bass of the band. Kelsie is our synthiniser and Tai is our drummer."

Kelsie had long, wavy blonde hair with pink highlights. She wore a green roxy top with tight jeans, studded belt, arm bracelets and black & pink checkered slip-ons. Tai had blue spiky hair and wore a A7X band tee with ripped jeans, leather and metal arm bracelets and a pair of black and grey DC's. Gus looked quite "wicked" to his usual army attire too. His hair reached the bottom of his head but was spiked up at the back with his bangs combed to one side of his face. He wore a TBS band tee, pale skinny jeans and white converse all-stars.

"Dude, I'm Tai sup. " "I'm Kelsie, nice to meet you." Kelsie hugged me and Tai shook my hand. "I'm Mikey!" I gave them both a big hug at the same time and we all laughed. "So Mikey, you play guitar, you good?" Tai asked me.

I didn't want to falsely big myself up so I said "Wait and see."

"What guitar do you have?" Kelsie smiled.

"I have a 1969 Les Paul Gibson with a sapphire finish, I got from my grammy on my eleventh birthday."

"Cool." Kelsie nodded. "Are we going in now!? It's boring just standing here!" Tai twitched impaitently.

We all laughed and finally went in. The music centre was such a big and colourful place decorated with murals and symbols, it made me feel as if I was a fourth grader again. The music centre even smelt of pre-teen youth.

"Are we the only ones here today?" Gus asked looking around the empty spaces.

"I think so, yeah we are." Kelsie ran her finger on the login board. "So let's get started."

All of us took our instruments out of cases and got into position. Kelsie had a yellow Yahama Sakura synthinser, Gus wielded a Red and White 4003 Rickenbacker bass. Sophie's Guitar was a pink, Fender Stratocaster with a glossy finish. Tai's drum kit was at his house but he brang a 12-pack of neo-green drumsticks he nicknamed "Oni-soundblasters."

"Sophie, take lead!" Tai going hyper with anticipation.

Sophie nodded "Remember after my lead, the rest of you can come in anyitme you want." Sophie smiled at me and I think she wanted me to play after her.

Sophie played the first chord and after 10 seconds I joined her, then Tai, then Gus and finally Kelsie. After we started, we could'nt stop. It was a symphony that truly made the murals and other paintings on the wall speak with emotion and made my heart melt faster as I was falling more madly in love with Sophie. Until 3'o'clock, the sounds of percussion, strings and electronica dazzled in my mind. I felt a bright warm light inside of me as the melodic ecstacy ran through my veins. We all packed up our stuff and were ready to leave. Tai, Kelse and Gus logged out of music centre and went home while me and Sophie were still packing our belongings, that's when Sophie asked me.

"You wrote a song didn't you?"

"Uh...yeah." _Finally_! I thought to myself, some alone time together "How'd you know that?"

"Gus told me." She giggled "It's called 'I love it when you smile' right?"

"Yes...would you like to hear it? I wrote just it for you." I smiled eagerly, "I would love to!"

I picked up an acoustic guitar and cleared my throat, this time I used my normal voice instead of my singning voice.

_I love it when you smile,_

_I love it when you smile,_

_And every time you giggle I just stare there for a while_

_Your personality is heavenly,_

_Your hair is lovely and wild,_

_I love it when you smile,_

_I just love it when you smile_

That was just the chorus, but the lyrics I wrote for the song I never used. These other lyrics just came to me as I looked into those green windows that lead into Sophie's soul. When I finished, Sophie moved closer and asked "Who's this about?". I thought for a moment and said "You."

Sophie gave me the warmest smile she has ever given me "Mikey, I don't know what to say. I..." I put my finger on her lips "Don't say anything." I softly put as both of our eyes met "Sophie, remember when passed out in the art studio."

"Yes." Sophie sounding like she wanting to know more.

"It was not because of some heat exhaustion, it was because...I suddenly fell in love with you. I mainly came here just so I could be with you."

"Mikey...I have a little secret too, I'm in love with you." Sophie put her around my neck "You're so kind, poetic, sensitive and you have such a warm atmosphere. I love you Mikey Blumberg."

"I love you too, Sophie Highwind."

And it started, our faces moving closer, our eyes closing and then, we kissed. Everything around us was gone, we were lost in space. My arms were around her yet only the thing I could feel was her soul. Her love slowly climbed down my throat and melted my heart. Her hands stroking my torso and back as my arms ascended and descended aroud her waist.

When we both pulled back, me and Sophie both look at each other in amazement. I then said to her...

"I used to have a music teacher called Miss.Salamone and she said to me one day, I'd meet someone my own age and she'd be the luckiest girl in the world. Miss.Salamone was right."

Sophie smiled and rested her head on my chest "I'm glad I met you." I put my arms around her and concluded this conversation with _"Dido" _as we stared at giant mural on the wall.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This time the story is in the author's (my) POV, enjoy!

CHAPTER 2: "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS."

It had only been a month since Mikey and Sophie were together and because of them, there were more and more couples in the school, TJ and Spinelli were together, so Gretchen and Gus and Vince and Ashley.A. Mikey and Sophie had led the way to something more than friendship, Love.

It was an unusually hot november day, the birds were singing, the sun radiant as ever and two lovers were with each other in the secret garden of 9th street middle school. Mikey and Sophie were lying on the thick grass in each other's arms surrounded by beautiful flowers, ivy, wodden ornaments and white fences.

"Sophie, Sophie" Mikey whispered as he woke up.

Sophie didn't hear him and continued to sleep. Mikey just smiled and kissed her on the forehead as he lay his head back onto the ground. As Mikey was just about to relax a little longer, the bell for 5th period rang. Sophie woke up with a confused look on a face.

"What time is it?" Sophie yawned.

"5th Period." Mikey laughed as he helped Sophie to her feet "Here, let me sort out your bed hair."

"Bed hair!?" Sophie exclaimed. "No worries, as your beauty shadows the imperfection of your mane."

The two lovebirds walked hand in hand beaming to Mrs.Hafer's class to continue their creative writing projects. Later that day when Mikey was at home, he started to feel this strange presence emerge from, a white light started radiating from his heart. Mikey was in a state of esctacy just balncing on his feet, the light started to build up and then shot out into a corpulent form.

"Hello brother." a famliar voice said.

Mikey was on his knees trying to get some air into his lungs. "Brother, what reason you be here?" Mikey struggling to get back on his feet.

"I came to check on you.Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you my name, it's Maxi." Maxi attention was then targeted somewhere else.

"What's this?" Maxi examining the paper

"A poem for Sophie." Mikey simply said.

Maxi scanned the sheet and then grinned.

_Oh Sophitia, my princess, You're aura truly a sight,_

_Once upon a time in recess, our souls forever tied,_

_One day we'll be together forever and maybe you'll see this wish, _

_"Our hearts eternally connected in a true sweet bliss"_

_If you are hurt, I'll ease your pain,_

_If you are sad, I'll warm your heart,_

_If you are lonely, then I'll always be there for you,_

_I love you._

_"Oh Sophitia, Oh Sophitia, _Oh how lovely." Maxi sarcasticly said as he ripped the poem in two.

Mikey gasped "What you do that for!?"

Maxi's sapphire eyes turned to ice as anger consumed his mind. Maxi ran towards Mikey and pinned him to the wall by his throat.

"You just don't get it do you, she deserves someone better-like me!" Maxi's grip on Mikey's neck grew tighter."Bu...but you are me, we share the same feelings because you are a part of me." Mikey was struggling but he was more concerned on what Maxi was going to do to him. The look in Maxi's eye was so intense that tears of hatred ran down his face. "I've been waiting my whole life to experience love and then you become smitten and take my chances away again!" Maxi withdrawed from Mikey and fell to his knees in despair. "Love is my life, it's the only thing that matters to me. When I sensed that Sophie had fallen to you I was crushed, I just lay there in that white nothingness." All the sudden, Maxi's tears of anger and hate turned to sorrow and self-pity. Mikey feeling a paradox coming on, he walked up to Maxi, went down to his level and put his arms around his woeful brother.

"I'm sorry Maxi, one day you'll find someone." Mikey said as he brang his face to Maxi's. "I know because you're a warm, loving person even more than I and also, you're a part of me."

Suddenly all the crying came to a halt and the word 'me' ringed inside Maxi's mind for a while. "Yes I am a part of you..." A devilish smile possessed Maxi's face "...I AM YOU!"

"Maxi what are you...AAGGHHH!" Mikey screamed as a supernatrual current ran through his body.

"To have what I want, I must be what I want. I MUST BE YOU!" Maxi morphed into a stream of light which entered Mikey's body. The helpless soft-hearts' eyes rolled to the back of his as he collapsed to the ground. Not a sound, Not a motion.

The next morning, Mikey was feeling a little drowsy from yesterday. He looked in his mirror to find that he was looking different. His hair had a golden lining, his eyes glowing like sapphire treasures, his lips red with romance and skin softer than a cloud. This wasn't Mikey, this was Maxi.

Maxi touched his cheek in amazment "I did it, I did it!" He jumped up and shouted to the heavens. A short while later, he remembered that Sophie was coming over to finally getting rid of her fear of trampolines and that she was staying over that night. Maxi freshened up and for Sophie to arrive. After ten minutes, the doorbell rang, Maxi's eyes shone with haste as he made his way to the front door.

"Hello my princess, how are you this fine morn." greeted Maxi as he opened the door.

"I'm feeling a little nervous...you know about the whole trampoline thing." Sophie said anxiously.

Maxi smiled and kissed Sophie to give her a bit more confidence "What's with the bag?" Maxi just noticed it in her hand.

"Oh it's for tonight, it's a surprise." Sophie smiled.

"Uh come in, come in." Maxi guided her to the living room.

"Wow you're living room is big" Sophie started to spin around to get a 360 view of room. "Whoa, I'm geeting a litle dizzy, whoaahh!"

"Easy there." Maxi said as he caught her.

They both sat down on the couch and laughed in each others arms "You're quite giddy today aren't you." Maxi was still laughing. "Whenever I'm with you, I always have this sudden burst of energy like...", "the one you're having now." Maxi warmly smiled. Maxi and Sophie broke out into another kiss. Little did they know that both of them were being watched by Mrs Blumberg onward the balcony.

"What have you kids got planned for today?" Mrs Blumberg said as she walked down the stairs.

Maxi and Sophie suddenly jerked away from each other as they heard Mrs Blumberg's voice. Maxi then awkwardly replied "Um...things."

Mrs Blumberg smiled at her son and ruffled his hair as she walked into the next room "Have fun you kids!"

"Bye Mom!" , "Bye Mrs Blumberg!"

"Sophie, call me Sally.

Maxi and Sophie were now alone in the living room again, Maxi with an unreadable look on his face asked Sophie "Do you want me to take you to the back garden now."

Sophie looked at Maxi and half-smiled "...Okay."

"Alright then, come on."

Maxi took Sophie's hand and lead her to the back garden and up onto the black, soft yet engulfing apparatus known as the trampoline, Maxi could feel Sophie's grip getting tighter, he turned his sight to her to find crying deeply.

"I...can't, I can't. Mikey, I can't."

She buried her head in Maxi's chest as her crying grew more deeper. Maxi feeling saddened about this, he looked deep into Sophie's green eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sophie, look at me, look at me." Mikey quietly said " I know you don't want to do this, but you said it yourself you had get over this fear. I know what it feels like to be afraid, heck I would of never became a poet laureate if it weren't for my friends, they showed me to how not be afraid and the only of facing your fear is defeating it. I know you can do it, I just know you can."

Sophie wiped the tears from her face and readeid herself. "Okay, Here I go."

Maxi went behind her an held her by the waist, he insturcted Sophie to bunny hop but with every hop, she would get higher.

"Okay Sophie, we starting to get very high now. I'm going to let go at the count of three, okay."

Sophie nodded as they counted toegether "One...two...three."

On the third count, Maxi let go of Sophie. She was finally doing it, jumping without the fear.

"Mikey I'm doing it, I'm actually doing it." Sophie said with astonishment. Maxi smiled at her and softly said in his own mind _"I knew you could do it, I just knew you could_."

"Uh...oh uh aahh!" Sophie started to lose and fell on top of Maxi. When Sophie finally recovered her vision, she found herself staring deep into Maxi's eyes. He felt a little awkard but at the same time he did'nt want to look at anything but her eyes, just looking into her soul. Feeling a little unjust, Sophie rolled off Maxi and lay next to him. She noticed that Maxi was'nt moving at all, his line of sight hadn't changed, he was just...staring at the sky.

_''So this is what true love feels__ like, I...I!'' _

Suddenly Maxi's train of thought went along with his conscience.

_''Maxi, let me go!'', ''_Mikey, wake up!'', _''Sophie!''_

By the time Mikey could react to Sophie's cries, Maxi had regained his conscience and imprisioned Mikey inside of his own mind once again.

''Mikey, you're back. You okay?"

The sound of Sophie's sweet voice could'nt break Maxi's trance. He just stared at the sky.

"The sky it's...just beautiful." He said

Sophie smiled at Maxi and put her hand on his heart, "Home can be anywhere when I am with you."

Maxi warmly smiled as he gazed into heavens and Sophie gazed with him as well. Together they watched the fiery skies of the afternoon faded out into the luminous, shining blanket which is night.


End file.
